


Unseen

by BiscuitOps



Category: Gintama
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7722697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiscuitOps/pseuds/BiscuitOps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a series of sad attempts to make your day boring and sad. Pairings include HijikataxOkita, GintokixShinpachi, TakasugixKatsura. One to Two-shots each pairing. Chapter one: Although they were always together, there were things Okita didn't know about Hijikata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Case of Okita  
(Currently being re-written for correction purposes.)  
Warning: This story isn't affected by the current events in the Anime and Manga. 

Disclaimer: I don't ANY of the characters used for this form of amusement.

Five things Okita didn't. . . .

1\. Okita didn't know that every time he talked to his danna, Gintoki, Hijikata would shove his hands in his pockets dejectedly and look away with a disgusted expression. He didn't know how hard Hijikata would chew on his nicotine-candy stick because he was too busy planning a scheme to humiliate the Vice-commander of the Shinsengumi. Okita didn't bother listening to the silent rambling of his superior about the lazy ass, sweet toothed, enthusiastic nose and earwax digger, owner of the pinky of doom and his really funky hygienic practices.

2\. Okita didn't see the dark silhouette that moved from outside of the window of the room because he was busy accusing himself of not being a good little brother and holding his sister's cold, waxy hand as her eyes stared blankly at the ceiling. Okita didn't notice the familiar smell of nicotine inside the room because he was busy wiping snot from his nose. He didn't realize that above the room was the rooftop where Hijikata Toushiro was eating Mitsuba's favorite super-spicy treat, blaming it for the tears that escaped from his eyes.

3\. Okita didn't see the worried expression Hijikata wore whenever he would hang out up on the tree, enjoying the little garden of the Shinsengumi from above. It had been three days since the burial of his sister. The whole Shinsengumi tried not to talk to their captain in fear of following his sister to the other side. Kondo had already offered Okita a two-week's leave, which he accepted gratefully.

During the first three days, Okita spent most of his time in his bedroom reliving the happy memories of the past. No one had the guts to knock on his door and tell him when it was time to eat or hit the showers except the Vice-Commander of the Shinsegumi. One week later, Okita was always seen hanging out in the garden, constantly falling asleep in bizarre places like the beside koi fish pond. He was also seen resting on the back of the extremely pissed Vice Commander, who glared at the onlookers and made mental notes to make them commit seppuku later.

Okita didn't hear Hijikata's rambling when he laid him down on the futon gently as possible, hoping not to wake him up.

"Bastard, do you know how long it's been since you last tried to kill me? Do you hate me so much you don't want me to follow your sister? Selfish bastard you are, Sou-chan."

4\. Okita didn't listen to Hijikata's command to stop the slaughter, relying on his instincts to engage the escaping smuggler. He brought down the reverse side of the katana full on his head. At the same time, the fiend sank his own knife in Okita's gut, effectively spilling thick, red liquid messily on the ground.

"Ah. You missed." he said monotonously, pulling out the knife. He firmly held its hilt and slammed it down the smuggler's head. The man fell down in the red puddle, unconscious.

"Okita! YOU BASTARD!" Hijikata bellowed, running up to him at full speed. "How dare you disobey my orders!"

"Hijikata-san. . ."

"You messed up big time!"

The sadist grasped his sides and examined his wet coat. The Vice-commander skidded to a halt in front of Okita and saw the horrid picture before him.

"Okita!"

Fear enveloped his being as he fumbled with the coat, ripping it in the process, lifted his undershirt and saw the bottle of Tabasco tucked between his torso and his pants. The bottle had earned a small hole from the knife, cracked and let out the red, runny liquid. Hijikata's heart almost stopped.

"Pfft- haha. . " He rested both hands on the sadist's shoulders, bowed down, and exhaled in relief.

"H-Hijikata-san?" Okita, too, lowered his head, trying to look at Hijikata's face. Hijikata tightened his grip on Okita and shook him with vigor.  
Okita cried out in a dull voice, "Aaah."

"Disembowel yourself already, Teme!"

5\. Okita didn't try to push his superior away when he pinned him against the wall and started whispering death threats in his ear.

"Oi, Okita." Hijikata whispered huskily, his cheek pressed against Okita's temple.

"Yes, Hijikata-san?" Okita replied innocently. Ironic as it is, despite his efforts to get to Hijikata, he never thought he'd end up being cornered by the object of his amusement. 

"Why do you want to kill me?" His hand travelled down from Sougo's wet torso to his slim waist where the small towel hung on desperately. Hijikata didn't mind the fact that they were in the deserted Shinsengumi bathroom and that any time someone might walk in. Sougo smirked.

"Because a dead Hijikata Toushiro can't say 'no', Hiikata-san." Okita said flatly. The man chuckled and rested his chin on Okita's shoulder.

"Who told you I'd say 'no', idiot"

 

That night, Okita didn't care if he'd just lost the 10% of his initiative to kill Hijikata.  
It was more of a useless effort to get his attention, really.  
Well, not ENTIRELY useless.


	2. Case of Shinpachi (1)

Disclaimer: Characters were used for my amusement.

Five things Shinpachi wanted (Part 1). . .

1\. Shinpachi wanted the real reason he followed Gintoki. Really, who gets tired of the same old sweet toothed, silver-haired samurai?

"Oi, Gin-san, listen to me! We're really out of money. We can't even afford a single box of that strawberry milk of yours!" Gintoki remained glued to the sofa, silently watching another drama rerun.

"GIN-SAN!" Shinpachi bellowed. Gintoki turned his head and looked at Shinpachi with his usual half-awake eyes.

"What?"

"We should get a job before we start starving!"

"My wounds aren't even fully healed yet." Gintoki tapped his bandaged forehead until it began bleeding again to emphasize his point. "See?"

"OI, OI! Don't do that you idiot!" The megane shrilled again when he saw the blood soaking through the bandages. Shinpachi panicked and ran for the stock room to look for the first aid kit. When he came back, Gintoki had already removed the stained bandages, letting the blood flow down his face like it always did whenever Sadaharu bit his head.

"Mah mah. It looks like I still can't work with these wounds stinging." He said in a playful tone, smirking like a spoiled child. "YOU DID IT ON PURPOSE," Shinpachi said as he ran to Gintoki's side. He wiped the blood away with a piece of clean wet cloth. Gintoki hissed and groaned whenever Shinpachi went near the throbbing cut.

"Shut up and stay still. Ypu did this to yourself." Shinpachi ordered. The older samurai chuckled a bit under his breath and closed his eyes. He studied the mass of silvery hair in front of him. Gin's locks stuck up to different directions, which indicated that he never really brushed. He said it was natural perm. Despite its haphazard nature, Gintoki's hair felt soft and smooth under Shipachi's sensitive hands. Plus, his hair always smelled like strawberry shampoo.

"Shinpachi? Hello? Main character slowly dying of blood loss here." Gintoki waved a hand in front of Shinpachi. It was then that Shinpachi noticed he'd been ogling at his older friend for a while. He blushed and hid behind the sofa until the blood from his cheeks decided to take a break. Glasses was in the middle of wrapping Gin's head with bandages when someone knocked on the door.

"Hello? Somebody?" A shadow loomed behind the sliding door, it was no taller than three feet.

"A-ano. Sorry, but we are not available now." Shinpachi replied out loud.

"O-okay, sorry for the disturbance." The voice cracked, then followed by a sniffing, sobbing fit.

Gintoki reached up and held Shinpachi's hand. He took the bandages from him and said, "I'll take care of myself. You go see who it is."

Shinpachi nodded and ran for the door. It really was a kid. A boy with a teary face stood in front of Shinpachi.

"U-um, what's wrong?"

"My…my.." the boy stuttered. He sniffed more snot in and and wiped his tears.

"Oi, you have a job for us?" Suddenly, Gintoki was beside Shinpachi. He blushed and almost stepped away from the samurai. "Y-yes.."

"Then what is it?" "M-my father has gone missing…It's been 4 days since I last saw him. Please find him for me!" he said then held up a picture of his dad for Shinpachi and Gintoki to see.

Gintoki stared at the boy for a long minute before letting out a huge yawn and scratching his sides.

"'Guess I have no choice."

"But Gin-san, your wounds-" Shinpachi said.

"I'll be fine. It's good to exercise once in a while." Gintoki turned to the sobbing boy. "You have money to pay us?"

"N-no.." Gintoki groaned.

"Shinpachi, stay here and accompany our costumer for a while. And when Kagura gets home, tell her I'll be bringing steak tonight."

Then he turned his back on them. Shinpachi knew he couldn't sway Gintoki from his sudden decisions.

He simply sighed as he watched Gintoki walk away. That's right. Shinpachi was the silver soul buried within this idiot. I've always wanted to. . .

 

2\. Shinpachi wanted to turn back. He hated it. He hated every second of it. He hated running away. Not from certain bandits who they have pissed off while innocently doing their job but running away from the guy who he cared for the most.

Shinpachi hated the moment when Gintoki had gently pushed him back and let himself advance in front. He hated how the silver-haired samurai would look at him with lazy eyes filled with a mix of pure determination and resolve.

Gintoki would grin at him sheepishly, sending a clear, emphatic message that said:

"If I don't survive this shit, take good care of my Jump Magazines." Or if Shinpachi was mistaken: "You're buying me 100 boxes of strawberry milk if I come home in one piece."

Shinpachi resented Gintoki's back. Whether it'd be wounded, sweaty, or splattered with the blood of the luckiest guy of the day.

"Oi, Shinpachi, There's no need to worry," said Kagura, running along him. Though what she said was somewhat convincing, it still wasn't comforting enough when she said it with eyes overflowing with tears. "I'll kill Gin-chan if he doesn't come home-aru."

Shinpachi fought the urge to respond. _"There won't be any Gin-chan to kill if Gin-chan doesn't come back."_

But seeing the way Kagura sobbed while struggling to keep a brave face on, he swallowed the words down bitterly and guiltily. It was hard. Gulping down the resentment and grief and letting it swirl inside him was sickening. He hated it.

He hated the goons that started the mess.

He hated Kagura for agreeing to Gintoki's decision to raise hell on the horde of Amantos like he was happy to remember the good ol' days. He hated Gintoki for making them run away.

He hated himself for being weak.

He never wanted to see Gintoki in his demonic form once again.


	3. Case of Shinpachi (2)_

3\. Shinpachi wanted to know why.

(cue warzone)

"Fuck this shit, Gin-san! Drop it!" Shinpachi bellowed. He grabbed Gintoki by the collar and pulled him until they were face to face. Under normal circumstances, Shinpachi would've been blushing like crazy, but seeing as he was in the middle of his tantrum, he didn't care. "Why are you always like this? You always, ALWAYS risk your life for everyone! Let someone else do it this time! Please don't go!"

Shinpachi choked back his tears for a second and went at it again. "Let the goddamn Shinsengumi do their work!"

His voice cracked one more time. "Just this time.." Shinpachi whispered. He was more than angry. Shinpachi was desperate. If luck bestowed him enough, he'd never let go of Gintoki's hands. He'd drill a collar on his neck and chain him down.

Gintoki chuckled, kissing Shinpachi's nose before pulling back. "Don't worry about it, Pacchan. Gin-san'll be back and humpin'-"DONDAKE?!"-'before you know it."

Gintoki was being too evasive, and it wasn't helping to suppress Shinpachi's worried-like-a-mom state. He was sure Gintoki was ready to take on a heavy sacrifice by himself. He knew it. "Gin-san, please stay.."

His arms grew limp and fell to his sides. There was nothing he could do.

Gintoki turned his back and walked towards the gigantic ship harboring hundreds of Amantos threatening to conquer. The permed samurai wasn't alone: he had the whole Shinsengumi, Sarutobi, Sakamoto's space vessels, Tsukuyo's Army, and other characters annoyed by him in the earlier episodes (but who eventually decided to be his ally) behind him, looking up to him as if he was their sole leader. It was a glorious scene.

It wasn't fair for Shinpachi. He was supposed to be by his side at times like these. He was supposed to fight along with him. With Kagura, they were supposed to be a team, a team that didn't leave anyone behind and that shared each other's pain. A team that-

"Why?" Shinpachi said.

Gintoki paused.

"Why?! Why does Gin-san always talk about working as a team, taking the blame as a team, but in a fight, you leave me-us behind?"

Gintoki paused for a while.

"I-I don't what I'll do if something happens to you (Writer, could you please pause the fight for a sec, I'm in a middle of something.)" He said, showing that pained smile Shinpachi found attractive but equally heartbreaking.

"That's bullshit! I'm eighteen! You can't tell me what to do anymore! I'm a legal adult!" Shinpachi said.

"You can't be a full-fledged adult without buying an adult magazine in a convenience store confidently." Gintoki said, picking his nose in the process.

Shinpachi blushed. "I-I have already done that."

The silver-head feigned getting hurt, laying a hand over his heart. "Haaah? You still need those magazines for visual pleasure? What about those things we did? This and that, huh? We can't go back, can we? This hurts me, Pacchan. What about that day in the closet-"

A few groans and giggles erupted from the audience.

"Danna, would you like to excite yourself with a leash?"

"Could you please talk about that somewhere else? Okita, where are you pointing that-"

Boom.

"Aaah! Gin-san doing those things to Shinpachi! He's a true Sadist!"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY INNOCENT BROTHER?!"

"STOP IT, YOU DIRTY-MINDED FREAKS!" Shinpachi's bellow intensified as he grew more and more embarrassed. Gintoki seemed to like the attention and threw a mocking grin at Shinpachi.

"Are you coming with me or not?" Gintoki asked. Someone made a snide comment at the back.  
"Not in the battlefield, ya moron!" He yelled over his shoulder.

"Gin-san?" Shinpachi said in shock.

"You've been my apprentice for a while, right? Then let me see how much you've grown, Pacchan." Gintoki smirked, annoying Shinpachi on purpose.

"S-seriously?"

"Geez, you're as slow as Baka-ouji's intellect. I'll leave you behind at this rate!" Gintoki turned around again. Shinpachi drew his wooden sword. He went to Gintoki's side as the enemy advanced once again.

"Shinpachi, your sister's gonna kill me." He whispered.

4\. Alternate Ending to Number 3

Shinpachi wanted to show him that he wasn't a kid anymore.

Shinpachi choked back his tears for a second and went at it again. "Let the goddamn Shinsengumi do their work!"

Gintoki chuckled, kissing Shinpachi's nose before pulling back. "Don't worry about it, Pacchan. Gin-san'll be back and humpin'-"DONDAKE?!"-'before you know it."

Gintoki was being too evasive, and it wasn't helping to suppress Shinpachi's worried-like-a-mom state. He was sure Gintoki was ready to take on a heavy sacrifice himself. He knew it. "Gin-san, please stay…Or no sex and strawberry milk for a year."

Everyone gaped at the scene. Otae fell back, her mouth frothing. 

"Pa-Pacchan..I.." Gintoki spluttered. "You can't make decisions like those!"

"Of course, I can. It's called being the dominant uke." Shinpachi crossed his arms in contentment that he'd distracted the Shiroyasha, a glutton for war, with strawberry milk and his bottom.

Gintoki scratched his head like an old man, contemplating as if it was a hard decision.

"Maa, maa. Even though I wanted to fight for my loved ones, for my country and all that but.."

Everyone in the battlefield was dead silent, waiting for Gintoki's decision.

Gintoki carried Shinpachi over his shoulder and slapped his bum. "I'll trade for an all-nighter with this guy. Kagura, you assume direct control."

"Hai, Gin-chan-aru! Yosh, Let's kill them all-aru!"

"I'll stop her before she hurts herself." Said a monotonous voice.

Shinpachi was proud of himself for making Gin-san stay, but he regretted it the day after with a sore waist.

5\. Number four didn't happen. But Shinpachi wanted it to .


	4. Case of Takasugi (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter right here shows Takasugi's actions going against what he truly feels. Flashbacks in between.

Five pieces of _Takasugi was_...

1\. Takasugi was a rough man to begin with. He restrained his hand as his sword hovered over Gintoki's sweating throat. He had disabled both arms of the so-called Shiroyasha, knocked him down on his back and still waited for his cry of surrender.

It was a sweet moment for Takasugi.

Watching a man lose his friends over and over and still be a glutton for blood was interesting to him. The thoughts about mercilessly raking through Gintoki's throat were dissolving and he showed a contorted grimace. He might be entertaining in the future. His loss of emotions was not his fault.

It was a significant reason Takasugi blamed the world for what he was now. He showed his disapproval of society by endlessly torturing the one who truly cared for it. The one with the silver soul.. Or balls. Either way.

He carefully grazed Gintoki's neck with his sword and lightly scraped across it.

The wounded man gave a dry chuckle.

"I'm really not into S&M, but if you just started a war looking for one, I have her number." Gintoki said, keeping his stoic expression yet still managing to joke while at it.

For a moment, Gintoki's tone was sympathetic. As if Takasugi was a person to be pitied. Fuck him.

He didn't need pity. Since when did people offer pity? It was just blind recognition so a person could feel important when in fact, everything was a LIE. A person who pities another one is who pitied another was a liar.

"This is why I despise you." Takasugi said through his teeth.

In an instant, he stabbed Gintoki's left hand and pinned it to the ground. He groaned out in pain that pleased Takasugi.

"You hate me because I give you free masochists? That's unfair, you idiot. Masochists aren't cheap these days." Gintoki said as Takasugi pulled his sword out and readied it over the other hand. "Oi, oi, oi! I'm not a masochist!"

"TAKASUGI!"

Takasugi accidentally stabbed Gintoki's left arm in surprise. He turned to where the voice came from, only to see a man with familiar black hair and white-blue clothing motif with a dash of blood. Takasugi glared at him in fascination.

The sun's rays shined on his long hair. A thin light shined across his face, emphasizing his wrathful expression and his blood-stained face. Katsura's eyes were full of fury as they met Takasugi's.

"So." Shinsuke drawled out.

"So." Katsura repeated.

Shinsuke's lips tightened. As much as he wanted his former comrade's presence, Takasugi hated the way Katsura looked at him. He pulled his sword out of Gintoki's arm.

_Katsura, it's been years. I-_

Takasugi threw back his head and gave out a sinister but hearty laugh.

"Is this the man who is supposed to protect you? An amusing man, really. I watched him lose his comrades every time, and all of you claim him as your guardian?"

The long-haired man kept silent.

 _-wanted to see you for so long._.

"What beautiful paradox." He slowly walked towards Katsura, who was calm the whole time.

_I still can't let you go. I can't go on like this. Help-_

"I can't believe you still pretend to be blind to what Gintoki truly is. A bloody, mangled liar who claimed that he would protect you until the end." He slowed down when he noticed the lump in his throat, as if he wanted to say something different.

_-me. Please..Katsura.._

This time Katsura dropped his weapon and shuffled towards Takasugi, who was suddenly lost in his thoughts. Takasugi tightened his grip on his sword.

 _I want you to come with me._ .. In one fleeting moment, Katsura wrapped his arms around Takasugi.

"Stop." Katsura whispered one word that froze Takasugi's world. Takasugi's eye stung as a sliver of tear worked its way down.

_"Takasugi, I don't want to live a hateful life. We have to move on. Gintoki went missing already. Sakamoto got kidnapped by a pirate ship. And I-..I want to set the world straight. No matter what. I want you to understand. If you must take that path, so be it. But I have a path of my own. I can't let you take it away from me."_

_"So be it! This world you love is nothing but a pit full of snakes and idiots who are never content Go on and love your so-called world! I will have a path of my own. And I will have you watch me destroy it. You will be mine."_

_For the last time (the broken boy thought it was the last time), Katsura gave him a weak, sympathetic smile._

Takasugi buried his face in Katsura's shoulder and felt a stirring feeling waiting to get out. Longing. Guilt. Resentment, Regret.

Katsura was so surprised by Takasugi's gestures that he shuddered when Takasugi wrapped his arms around his waist. Katsura's hair smelled nostalgic.

"ZURA!" Gintoki yelled. With sword in hand, Takasugi stabbed Katsura's shoulder from behind.

"I don't need you." He said. Katsura screamed in pain but he remained frozen.

He grabbed Katsura's hair and shoved his him to the ground.

Then Takasugi, with his patched eye wet and lips trembling, left the battlefield showing no remorse.

.

..

...

....

.....

......

........

_"We will meet again someday." Katsura turned his back and left Takasugi, drowning in tears and anger._

_"Someday." Takasugi repeated hopefully._


End file.
